Amour Impossible !
by marielu972
Summary: Que se serait t'il passé si Edward avait répondu aux avances de Rosalie ? Nous sommes à l'époque de Fascination. Maribel Black, soeur de Jacob, va au lycée de Forks avec sa future belle-soeur Bella. Dans un même temps, Emmett Cullen arrive en ville après un long voyage. Il est vampire, elle est Quileute et sans le savoir futur loup-garou. Leur amour est impossible et pourtant .
1. Chapter 1

Enfin midi ! s'écriais-je me laissant tomber à côté d'Angela Weber, sur une chaise vide du réfectoire du lycée. Angela et moi nous connaissons depuis toujours.

Je dois avouer qu'il est très troublant d'entendre ton ventre gargouiller en plein cours ! se moqua Bella Swan, ma meilleure amie et fille de mon parrain.

Tel sœur, tel frère ! ricanais-je, en faisant référence à mon frère Jacob, qui était accessoirement son petit ami.

Mais... Suis-je bête ! Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je suis Marie-Bleu Rachel Black, mais pitié appelez moi Maribel comme tout le monde. Mon prénom vient d'un pari entre Charlie Swan mon parrain et Billy Black mon père. Celui qui perdait devait nommer son enfant avec le nom de sa couleur préférée… Charlie aimant le vert, je me demande comment Bella se serait nommée ! Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite et mes grandes sœurs sont aux 4 coins du monde. Heureusement il me reste mon père et mon petit frère, Jacob. Nous habitons à La Push, réserve indienne de Forks. Notre tribu est celle des Quileutes et mon père est respecté car son arrière grand-père était Ephraim, un grand guerrier et chef de tribu. Normalement je devais aller à l'école de la réserve. Mais Mr Weber dont la fille était une de mes amies, demanda à mon père de m'inscrire en ville, car j'étais à cette époque la seule amie d'Angela. Mais revenons à nos moutons.

Angela et Bella se disputait au sujet du bal de fin d'année. En effet elles ne savaient pas si elle devait ou non venir dans la même couleur. J'étais impressionnée de la transformation de Bella. Quand sa mère s'était remariée, Bella qui avait 14 ans décida d'écouter mon conseil et de rejoindre son père à Forks. Elle était timide et effacée, se qu'elle est toujours d'ailleurs. Mais sa nature de fille légèrement coincée s'envola quand elle tomba amoureuse de mon frère. Elle devint plus féminine, parlant même de mode. Néanmoins elle garda sa légendaire maladresse qui faisait son charme.

Maribel ? Qu'est ce que tu en pense toi du nouveau Cullen ?

Je sursautais en sortant de ma rêverie.

Le nouveau Cullen ?

Angela leva les yeux aux cieux.

Toujours en train de rêvée du prince charmant ? Laisse tomber, il y a plus intéressant comme par exemple Emmett Cullen, le frère d'Edward et d'Alice. La rumeur disait qu'il était parti parce qu'il avait marre de tenir la chandelle de ses parents, d'Edward/Rosalie et d'Alice/Jasper. Et maintenant il est revenu ! D'ailleurs il est derrière toi.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi et je vis un brun de carrure imposante qui, comme sa famille, avait des yeux dorés. Ainsi les Cullen comportaient 7 membres et pas 6 ! Emmett regarda dans ma direction et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, espérant sans doute me gêner et me faire peur, comme pour les autres. Quand il vit le défi dans mes yeux, il tourna sa tête et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alice. Elle me regarda et souffla quelques mots à Emmett. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda de la tête aux pieds, l'air surpris. Je lui adressai un sourire moqueur et me tourna vers mes amies. Emmett avait demandé à Alice qui j'étais, et elle lui avait répondue que j'étais une Quileute. Son air surpris venait du fait que les Indiens avaient leur propre lycée et qu'il n'y en avait jamais au lycée.

-Mon Dieu ! Il te dévore des yeux ! Souffla Bella.

Si elle savait ! Les pensées d'Emmett a mon égard n'avaient rien de gentil. Les Cullen et les Quileutes se détestaient. Certains indiens ignorent d'où cette haine sort, mais moi je le sais. Les Cullen sont des vampires et les Quileutes des descendants de loups-garous.


	2. Tourner la page

Je crois avoir omis un détail. Bella n'est pas la seule à être maladroite.

En marchant dans le couloir du lycée à toute vitesse pour allée au parking, mes pieds me firent trébuchée. Heureusement, une paire de mains glacés eu le temps de me rattrapée avant que je n'heurte le sol. Je fis un bon, mais me détendit en voyant que se n'était que Jasper Hale. Malgré le fait qu'il était un vampire, nous avions sympathisée, se que mon père n'acceptait pas vraiment. A côté de lui se trouvait Emmett, qui me regardait attentivement, se qui me gêna un peu.

Tu peut arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?

Pardon, je n'avais jamais vu un Quileute d'aussi près. Je m'appelle Emmett Cullen. Tu dois être Marie –Bleu Black !

Je préfère Maribel s'il te plait. Je suis désolée mais je suis pressée.

Les garçons me raccompagnèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur puis montèrent dans leur voiture. Je n'avais pas fait deux pas qu'une moto s'arrêta à mes côtés. Dessus se trouvait un garçon à la peau mate, exhibant son torse nu musclé avec un tatouage Quileute sur l'épaule. Les filles du lycée ne décrochaient pas leurs yeux de lui. Irritée par leurs regards, j'embrassai l'Indien qui ouvrit des yeux ronds, et monta sur la moto. Les filles tournèrent la tête, déçues pendant que la moto filait vers la réserve.

Tu n'es pas très sympa Maribel ! Pour une fois que j'attire les regards des filles de la ville !

Elles te dévoraient des yeux comme si tu étais de la viande Paul ! C'était dégoutant !

Paul s'arrêta devant chez moi et me regarda l'air exaspéré.

Arrête de vouloir me protégée, on n'a plus 5 ans ! Occupe toi plutôt de Jared !

Je rougie et détournai les yeux.

Pardon mon ange… Je ne voulais pas te blessée !

Ce n'est rien, tu as raison.

S'il te plait, arrête de trainer avec les vampires. Tu empestes !

Paul me serra dans ses bras et embrassa mes cheveux, puis il remonta sur sa moto et fila.

La maison était plongée dans le silence. Jacob était toujours en cours et mon père pêchait avec Henry Clearwather. Je pris un morceau de pizza froide dans le frigo puis m'installa dans le hamac sur la véranda. Paul Lehane était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, se fut sa mère qui m'apprit à marcher. Il était aussi la seul personne en dehors de ma famille qui osait me parler franchement, sans peur de mon sale caractère. Comme Jared avant…. Rien que de penser à lui, les larmes me viennent. Jared Cameron, lui aussi Quileute, a été LE grand amour de ma vie. I ans, il a radicalement changé d'altitude avec moi, puis a rompu, pour me protégée disait-il. J'ignore se qui l'a fait changé, mais toujours est t-il qu'il m'a brisée le cœur. Le carillon de l'horloge me sortit de mes pensées.

Mince, Jacob !

Je pris les clefs de la voiture familiale et fonçai au lycée Quileute à temps pour la sonnerie. Je sortis de voiture et m'appuya sur la voiture pour faire croire à mon frère que j'étais là depuis longtemps, avec un air nonchalant. Malheureusement Jared sorti avant lui, accompagné par une fille. Sous le choc, je m'assis par terre et ferma les yeux en renversant ma tête sur la voiture.

Mimi ! Pourquoi tu pleure ? Dit une voix familière.

Je lui répondis sans même ouvrir les yeux.

J'ai juste une petite migraine Embry, rien de grave !

Une migraine qui s'appelle Jared ! Grogna la voix de mon frère

Au ton de sa voix, Jacob avait l'air d'être en colère. J'ouvris les yeux et lu dans son regard qu'il avait envie de frapper Jared.

Allez les enfants, en route ! Dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait moqueur.

Les garçons n'étaient pas dupes, mais ils montèrent tout de même dans la voiture. Embry resta jusqu'au soir, puis après avoir diné avec nous il rentra chez lui. J'étais prête à pariée que ce grand gourmand allait manger en rentrant.

Tu veux que je te coiffe Raiponce ? Dis-je à mon frère en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Je sais que tu es jalouse de ma longue chevelure ! Mais oui, tu peux me coiffée.

Je peignis doucement ses cheveux noirs. Un moment je levais les yeux et croisa les siens dans le miroir. Je vis le contraste entre mes yeux noisette ternis par le chagrin et ses yeux noirs remplis d'inquiétude. Il détourna les yeux, et je compris que mon frère s'inquiétait à mon égard à cause de ma rupture avec Jared.

Ne t'inquiète pas Jake ! Tout va bien aller. Je ne ressens plus aucun sentiment envers lui.. C'est juste que j'aie du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il est déjà tourné la page… Mais je sais que quelque part, dans ce vaste univers, il existe quelqu'un fait pour moi. Il faut juste que je le trouve !

En prononçant ses paroles, je me rendis compte quelles était vrai, se qui me procura du réconfort. Jacob se leva, m'embrassa la joue et dit :

Allez ouste ! Tu m'empêche de dormir !

Je le pinçai et partit dans ma chambre. Je me contemplai un instant devant le miroir. Il me renvoya l'image d'une adolescente au poids normal, aux yeux noisettes dont personne ne connaissait l'origine, aux cheveux mi-longs typiquement amérindien et d'une très petite taille se qui lui valait d'être désignée comme la petite Quileute de la réserve (se qui était vrai). En me couchant cette nuit là, je me dis que le pire était derrière moi, et que maintenant ma vie serait un long fleuve tranquille.

J'avais tort.


End file.
